$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {-1} & {4} \\ {-1} & {0} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {0} & {3} \\ {1} & {2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}+{-1} & {-1}+{0} & {4}+{3} \\ {-1}+{1} & {0}+{2} & {4}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-1} & {7} \\ {0} & {2} & {7}\end{array}\right]}$